1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pickup turnover apparatus of a disk player, and more particular to a pickup turnover apparatus of a double-sided reproducing disk player provided at the rear of a pickup feeding plate with a turnover means for mounting thereon a pickup and turning over with the pickup mounted thereon in order to reproduce signals of a double-side disk such as a laser disk, thereby to improve the reliability of a turnover operation and prevent noise from being created during the turnover operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a disk player is used to reproduce a laser disk having signal record layers on the opposite faces thereof as well as a compact disk having a signal record layer on a single face thereof, and when reproducing the double-sided disk, after completion of reading of signals on the lower surface of the disk, a carriage having thereon on optical pickup for reading a signal is turned over by a turnover means in order to read the upper surface of the disk without ejecting a disk tray and reloading the disk on the disk tray.
Such a conventional turnover means may be sorted as a U-turn type one or .alpha.-turn one according to the pattern of tunover after completion of a pickup feeding operation. However, the conventional U-turn type turnover means has a problem that when a power is off during the turnover operation, a pickup device is apt to secede from its movement path due to the absence of a suitable structure holding the pickup device, and the .alpha.-turn type turnover means also has a problem that since the pickup device is turned over out of teh vicinity of the disk and a trace of the turnover movement is changed suddenly, much noise is occurred during the turnover operation, time necessary for completing the operation is relatively long as compared with that of U-turn type, and a damage to the apparatus is caused by repeated operations of the abrupt change of the movement.
Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,081,618 and 5,097,465 have proposed a construction wherein a planetary gear provided on a carriage is brought into meshing engagement with a sun gear so that it may roll on the sun gear, and a turning member which carries a holding member thereon is turned around a support shaft on a mounting plate so that the carriage is turned over so as to reproduce the upper record surface of the disk.
Above mentioned U.S. Patents, however, have shortcomings that since the planetary gear and the sun gear must be equipped, the construction of the arrangements is complex.